


In This Moment

by BansheeLydia



Series: tumblr drabbles [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: For the prompt: "Why do you only kiss me when I'm sleeping?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



At night, it’s easier.

When it’s quiet, and the world is just still and sleeping and silent, and there’s soft moonlight slipping through the cracks in Stiles’ blinds; when the sheets are warm and soft around him and Braeden’s curled up on her side of the bed – she doesn’t sleep over often, but the left side, between the bed and the door, is unequivocally _her_ side – and he feels like he can finally breathe and let his heartbeat settle and just _be_.

That’s when it’s easier.

This is when he allows himself to hope that maybe this can last, that maybe he gets to really have this, to keep these moments of happiness. He lets himself hope that maybe he is worthy of it.

So these are the moments that he lets himself wrap an arm around Braeden, lets himself be close, brush a kiss across her cheek. His eyes are closed when she rolls over, presses her fingertips to his jaw.

“Why do you only kiss me when I’m sleeping?”

He can’t even begin to start answering that, so he doesn’t reply, just opens his eyes to look at her. She gazes at him in the dark and he feels vulnerable, but he doesn’t look away; he lets her see, allows her to find what she’s looking for. She gives a soft sigh and brushes her lips against his in a soft, barely there kiss.

“You deserve this,” she insists. “We both deserve this. It’s okay.”

She curls up against his chest and he wraps his arm around her, closing his eyes. Maybe someday he’ll let himself believe it, but for now, he lets himself have this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently accepting prompts at allirica.tumblr.com


End file.
